My Muse is Sanji
by AnnurTsubaki
Summary: AU. Robin frequented Sanji's restaurant. Zoro couldn't pay his meals? And where were the other Strawhats? Ah-before I forgot, the strawhats might be out of character.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

Ah – there she came. It had been a few weeks since she started to frequent their restaurant. Rumors had it that she moved into their neighborhood after some incidents, but no one had came forth to testify that. She would chose to sit at the same table every time she arrived, and only ordered three different kinds of dishes, rotating them each and every day. And her beverage would be tea. Amusing, wasn't it? It seemed like it was projected in her head to come and order the meals each time.

"Would you like to order, miss? The same dishes, I guess?"

He had been taking her orders for quite some time now. And it was enjoyable as he would place a bet with his fellow colleagues on which of the three dishes would she picked on that day. Little did he knew that she only chose one of the three options as it was all he ever asked her of.

"Sure. I would like an extra serving today, if it's possible," she said. He grinned in triumph while he glanced at his friends. 'I won' was all he wanted to say out loud. He saw their defeated faces. She used to try every dishes on the menu. But when he took her orders, it would always be one of the three options. He wondered why. Those three were their signature dishes and of course, were quite expensive.

"It will take some time to be prepared. Please enjoy your tea while waiting for it. Don't worry, it's on me. My treat," he said, placing a cup of tea in front of her, grinning.

"Thanks." And with that said, she got herself indulged with her phone, probably finishing her online games. Lurking from the kitchen area, he watched her from afar with curiosity.

Who was her? She came to the restaurant twice a day, and on top of that she had that weird ordering routine. All they knew of her was that she came from another state and that she lived alone. Was she a criminal hiding from the authority? Or maybe she was living a secret agent life whereby no one knew her true identity? Nah- he watched too much dramas. It would be impossible. Ridiculous.

"Thanks for the food." He heard her voice as she paid her meals and started to walk away. Darn! He couldn't get her off his mind. Tried to think of his girlfriend, but failed. She was more influencing than his girlfriend. Wait- what was her name? It had been weeks, but he never knew her name? 'Okay, tomorrow I'll ask her', he thought silently.

The next day was exactly as it was the other day. She came after her working hours ended and there he was, taking her orders again.

"You know, I've been wondering on something. Mind if I- we, asked you what your name is?" he broke the silence. She lifted up her face while closing the menu booklet.

"Shouldn't you tell your name first before asking someone else's name?" she replied. He froze for a minute before fabricating a sweet smile.

"It's Sanji. Yours are.."

"Robin."

"Robin? Hmm..I guess I can call you Robin-chwan, perhaps?" He grinned. Slyly.

"Just-just don't call me that. Seriously."

"Sure, Robin-chwan." He grinned and quickly went to the kitchen. Mission accomplished!

He anxiously anticipated her, but she didn't show up. It had been four straight days. He couldn't help wondering as why she didn't come to their restaurant. Well, she never skipped her routine even if the weather was bad. She would stay in the restaurant until it was safe to go home. It was probably close by, and she wouldn't bother to drive to the restaurant on such a distance. Yet, why didn't she come these days?

"Sanji, are you waiting for that girl?" Patty, his colleague, asked him upon seeing his anxiousness. He gave Patty a fast nod. He did wait for her. Only that she didn't show up. But that didn't mean he did not wait for her. Not even once.

"You know, I think I've seen her somewhere yesterday." Carmen, another colleague of him, spoke. She served as a waitress there for almost two years now, after her divorce. All of the staffs looked at her, waiting for further explanation.

"W-what?" She gulped.

"Where did you see her?" Patty asked her on behalf of Sanji.

"At the clinic, I guess. She doesn't seemed well." Carmen explained briefly on what she saw, but still, she couldn't satisfy their curiosity. Still, that was all she knew.

"Tell the boss I'm taking a leave today. I'm off!" Sanji yelled as he stormed to their locker room.

"Wait! You don't even know where to find her!" All of his colleagues yelled back in sync. It was of no use. He was already gone.

"Excuse me! I'm looking for a patient getting treatment here yesterday. Her name's Robin-ch- ..err-Robin! Her name's Robin." He tried to ask politely, but his voice was threatening. He knew, but couldn't help , he felt stupid. Why did he bother anyway?

"I'm sorry sir. We can't tell you. It's P&C," replied the nurse at the counter.

"I'm her fiance. She wants to break off, and she doesn't want to see me. I don't know how can I find her in this state. Oh God..how can I let this happen." There he was, falling on his knees on the floor, covering his face with both his palms. He didn't even know how he forged the story. Not even the tears he faked. But the patients seemed to take a liking to hear him out. Then, he just mumbled on and on about her until an old lady sat beside him, patting his shoulder.

"I heard she lives alone in an apartment off the road. Third floor. Poor little kitty,' the old woman told him in a whisper. He grabbed the old woman's hand and thanked her, looking confused. 'How did the old woman know where she lived, by the way?'

Wiping off his fake tears, he rushed outside the clinic only to see her on the other side of the road, waiting for the traffic to settle. Her left leg was bandaged.

"Robin!"

He rushed and crossed the busy traffic. Cars honking at him, but he didn't care. He reached her. Gasped for some air, he looked at her confused face.

"Found 'ya!" he said.

"Sanji?"

"Yeah, it's me. I'm playing detective with my friends. We made a bet whether or not I could find you. Gotcha!" He said, still catching his breath. No way. Why did he uttered such nonsense? What would she think of him now? Silly mouth!

"Sherlockian , are you? I'm not into detective things. Why don't you go and claim your prize then?"

"My prize is in front of me." Oh, great. Another mistake. A lethal one, he thought.

"Ha-ha..You're funny." She replied with a laugh. He didn't know what to do except laughing with her. Luckily his colleagues were not there or else he would be totally ashamed of himself.

"Can I escort you? Where are you going? Have you eaten yet?"

"Woa..So many questions all at once. I'm going to the clinic. I have a pizza delivery and so, I've eaten. Are you going to be my chaperone? And since when are we this close?" She threw him the questions, getting alert of his reddening face. Was he that easy to blush? Coughing, he tried to change the topic.

"What happened to your leg?" He asked, hoping to divert their conversation to a different way.

"The stairs were wet, so I fell. But it's getting okay now. Though they say I should rest a few more days. And FYI, it's not broken. Just fractured." She explained.

"Yeah, it's great to hear that. Hey, I don't even know what do you do for a living." He tried to ask for her details, hoping to get answered.

"W-wait. Am I being interrogated? 'Cause it seems so."

"Nope. I'm just curious."

"Okay. But can we continue another time? I'd like to proceed to the clinic. It's already past my appointment time.'

"Let's go. I'll escort you there."

"Thank you."

She was enjoying her breakfast when a black cat approached her. Giving it some of her food, she didn't realize that he was watching. All she knew was that the cat looked pitiful. And as she finished her meal, he was already at the counter, waiting for her.

"I see that you've brought a friend today,Robin," he said with a grin. She looked confused.

"What friend?" She asked blankly.

"That black one there."

"Oh, I thought it was yours. I mean, I thought it lives here," she replied.

"No. The one we own is that pregnant tabby cat you used to play with. She'sat the back, with her kitten. Do you wanna see her?" he asked, hoping that she would want to.

"I'd like to, but I've got to go now. I'm already late," she refused politely.

"But I thought your time's flexible."

"I never said anything about that."

"Okay."Disappointed as he was, he tried to sound cheerful. _It's okay, Robin. It's enough just to see you._

"See you later. I'm off," she waved as she walked from their restaurant.

In the evening, a sassy looking girl entered the restaurant. She went straight to the kitchen where Sanji was working. The atmosphere started to tense.

"Who's that girl?" facing him, she asked the question.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Sanji replied half-heartedly. The girl started to throw a tantrum upon hearing his denial.

"I saw you. With her. You've never been like that when we're together. What is it that she have that I don't have?"

"Let's talk about it outside. Come," grabbing her hand, he guided her to their locker room. She gave a weak resistance, but followed him despite that.

"Now, what is it?" He questioned her once they were at the locker room.

"That Robin girl. Do you love her? No one knows anything about her, let alone you."

"I don't have the answer you seek. I can bluff all i want, but I can't feign ignorance on what I feel. I loved you. It's just that – I don't know."

" _Loved?Loved?_ So it's true. Your feelings for me had faltered. I've known it for quite some time, but now it has faded completely. Tell me, am I wrong?"

"I..I can't answer that."

"Then which question do you think you can answer?"

"I'm sorry, Nami."

It was all he could say. She stood up to him, and suddenly gave him a slap in the face. She was holding her tears.

"Jerk! I'm done with you. Let's not meet anymore," she said. Paused for a second, she left the locker room without looking back, while he on the other hand, felt a sharp pang pierced his heart.

 _I'm sorry, Nami. I never meant for us to be like this. I can't contain my feelings for her, though I know nothing of her nor her feelings for me._

The very next day, Sanji was absent from work. His colleagues could not reach him on the phone, and he was not at his home. They couldn't stop wondering on why he didn't come to work. He had never been like that before.

"Did you saw Nami yesterday?" Carmen asked them when they gathered at their favourite corner.

"Yeah, who didn't? I was there when she slapped Sanji. But I'm quite curious. Sanji didn't look like he regret it. Their breakup I mean," said Patty.

"You guys haven't catch it up yet I guess. He was bewitched by that girl. Robin." Carne, the other waiter, replied.

" _Bewitched_? I think you exaggerate it a bit too much. That girl hardly said anything. She didn't even converse with any of us. How could you say she _bewitched_ him?" Jerked another staff.

"She didn't converse with you, not us. I have no problem with her. It's just that it is so sudden. I know that he didn't love Nami anymore, and that he didn't leave her because he pitied her. Now that he has set his eyes on that Robin girl, he might think that it is time to let go. Right?" Patty explained it in his point of view. Carmen and the others nodded. It sounded real anyway. They just need him to verify the fact, and it will be valid.

"Hey, are you talking about me? Whoa, I don't know that I'm worth any gossiping. It means I'm famous, right? Want my autograph? Anyone?" Sanji suddenly popped up from behind them. He already changed into his uniform.

"W-why? I thought you..you.." Carne could not finish his trembling words.

"I have something to attend to. Not your business anyway. Let's continue our works." Wrapping his apron, he went straight to the kitchen, leaving them in awe.

Earlier that day, he went to see Nami at her house. Of course, she didn't want to meet him. The only one that greeted him was Nami's mother, who told him that Nami was crying her heart out all night. He felt guilty enough that he even knelt down before her mother, only to be asked to leave. Did he took the right decision to meet her? He didn't know. All he knew was that he should apologize.

Robin roamed the street in a low pace, one hand carrying a black tote bag while the other hand was holding a book. She was indulged in whatever story it was that she unintentionally bumped into a man on the street. An odd green haired man with piercings in one of his ears.

"I'm sorry." She apologized, bowing her head a little.

"Tch!" The green haired man ignored her and walked away straight to the restaurant she was heading to. 'What a coincidence!' she thought silently.

As she walked into the restaurant, she found that her usual seat was already taken by the man. Having to choose another seat, she sighed and hurried to a table at the corner of the restaurant. And Sanji was fast to attend to her.

"Robin-chwan, you're late today. What is it that keeps you from coming earlier? It's past your dinner time and-" His speech was interrupted by her.

"Sanji-san, do I have to report to you everything I did? I don't think so. "

"Sorry. I'm just curious. Okay, what's your order today?"

"Oi..! Waiter! Why won't you take my order? I come here first and there you are, attending to her instead of me!" The green haired man's voice thundered the dining area. Sanji flinched. He totally forgot the man.

"Sorry Robin-chwan. I'll take your order later." He then rushed to the waiting man, politely taking his order.

"I'm sorry, sir. May I take your order now, please?"

"Huh-I don't feel like eating. What do you recommend?" The man shrugged. Sanji tried his best to maintain composure. Zeff would be mad if he was rude to the customers.

"Well, we hav-"

"A plain water. I think I'll have just that. Nothing more." The man cut him off his sentence, suddenly placing his legs on the dining table.

"You know it's rude to place your legs on the table. Remove that, or you won't be coming here anymore." Sanji's face turned furious. This man was totally uncivilized. Just seeing him in the restaurant made him mad. Of course, there had been a lot of customers like that, but they never did place a leg on the table.

"Jeez, okay. So where's my water?" He took down his legs.

"A minute, please." Sanji hurried to the kitchen and bring him the drink, plus a small serving of chicken carbonara in case he was too shy to admit that he did not have much money to spend. Sanji was always like that. He couldn't help it but to give people something to eat.

"I didn't order this." The man pointed at the dish placed in front of him. Sanji sighed.

"Just eat it. My treat."

"I don't want to."

"Why won't you?"

"Do you think that I cannot afford paying my meal?" Standing up, the man angrily shouted at Sanji's face, who flinched at the man's gaze. Hearing the commotion, Zeff, the owner came out and head to both men.

"What the heaven is this, Sanji?!" Zeff had made it a policy to all his crews never to use rude words. Curse words included. The green haired man looked at Zeff and pointed his finger to Sanji.

"He thinks I can't afford my meal. That's humiliating me!"

"Look, _marimo_. I think you need to calm down. He's always treating our customer with dishes like this. No bad intention intended. Just sit down and enjoy your meal, okay?" Zeff pushed the man to his chair.

"Don't call me _marimo_! And what the hell is a _marimo_?! The name's Zoro!" The man stood up again. This time shouting at Zeff's face. Sanji chuckled.

"Moss head. That's what it means." Sanji explained, giggles turned into laughter and in no time, he was laughing at his heart's content.

"Stupid restaurant. Stupid cook. And stupid waiter. That's you, curly brow." Zoro pointed at Sanji, anger still had not subdued.

"Hey, I'm not a waiter. I'm a chef. And my name's Sanji, by the way." Sanji smirked.

"This is ridiculous." And with that said, Zoro stormed out of the restaurant, ignoring Sanji's call.

How could that blonde treated him that way? Did he looked like he had no money to pay? What's wrong with ordering just plain water? Okay, that was a fancy restaurant. He knew it. He was just afraid to order anything on the menu, scared that he might order something gross. Like escargot. Eww- he disliked that. And ironically, that was the only thing he understood on the menu. But still, being his first time in a place like that did not bring him any good so as it seemed. Zoro walked faster. He was hungry. Pride did not allow him to eat the food Sanji offered. It was tantalizing and enticing. But still...

Robin rushed down the stairs of her apartment. She was late. And unluckily as it seemed, she bumped into the green haired man again on the first floor. 'Oh-he live here too. What a coincidence.' She thought, again.

"Do you have a grudge over me or what? You seemed to bump into me twice already. Tch!" The man glanced at her before he too, hurried down the stairs. Robin did not answer. She simply headed to her car and drove off. Darn-she was late. Glancing at the side mirror, she saw the man already on his red 959 Panigale, moving past her car. Wait. He owned that, and how could Sanji thought of him as a poor helpless man he was, yesterday? Robin could not fathom the incident in the restaurant yesterday. After all, that man really looked like he couldn't afford the meal.

"Oi Usopp! Where's the forensic report on Doffy's case? I thought I told you to get it yesterday. Didn't I made it clear?" Zoro asked his assistant, a man with a long nose.

"I went to get it this morning, but Tony-kun said his superior is late. She will send the report here directly. Don't worry." Usopp explained. He was trying not to incurred Zoro's wrath, not after he had seen his devilish side once he was angry. His former superior was more tolerable, though sometimes childish to an extreme extent.

"She?"

"Y-yes..a _she_.." Usopp stuttered. He was lucky if Zoro would just let him go. He had cases to attend to. He did not- _definitely did not_ \- join this team to have him murdered by his superior.

"Hmph..I'll just have to wait then. By the way, Usopp..I manage to get some intel last night. Another big shot is plotting on new drug called satan-or demon-ah whatever its name is! Take Yosaku and sniff everything we need to know. Don't come back until you found it." Zoro said in a stern voice that sent Usopp running from his office. God, he was scared!

Zoro trailed him down with his eyes when his gaze was suddenly blocked by a woman in front of his door. That woman! Again!

A/N: This is my first fanfic. Please pardon any mistakes. ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I don't know if anybody is reading this story, but I feel like writing. So, here goes the second chapter...and...I do not own One Piece... ^_^**

...

 **CHAPTER 2**

The next day, Zoro went to Sanji's restaurant again. He even tried his best to look proper. No- he was ALWAYS proper and decent. Why wouldn't they acknowledge the fact? Okay, maybe he DID look like he could not afford to pay for his meal yesterday. He was engaged in a fight that ended up with him winning against more than thirty delinque – never mind. He surely did not want to recall the fight. It was a total waste of time. But he was hungry, and that was the nearest restaurant to his apartment.

"Hey, bring me that thing like the one you made yesterday. Whatever the name is." Zoro tried to sound confident. He ignored the smirk that formed on Sanji's face. 'This is stupid. D _efinitely_ stupid!' Zoro held his thought.

"Okay." Sanji fabricated a smile before leaving to the kitchen area. He could have Carmen or Patty taking that man's order, yet there was something amusing about it that he just had to do it himself.

"Oh, before I forget. You should have asked if you don't know anything on the menu. There's nothing to be ashamed of." Sanji grinned at him, stopping his pace just to say that to Zoro. And Zoro swore that the grin did not seem like Sanji was belittling him, nor did the man tried to humiliate him out of his ignorance of the menu. 'So, that blondie was at least this nice.'

"Shut up." Zoro pouted at him.

Robin arrived a little bit late, and walked straight to her favorite spot. Carmen was the one attending to her. And then she saw Zoro, eyeing the restaurant cautiously. Was he trying to find something related to Doffy's case? Well, if that was so, then they shared the same goals. She did not frequent the restaurant for no reason. Twice a day at that! And all of a sudden, their gaze met. Zoro gave her a lethal glare, as if he was saying 'Don't mess with my case.'

...

Now that Doffy was dead, the underground drug ring was taken over by the old Lao G. That old geezer was ruthless. Most of Zoro's subordinate that went undercover were sent back to the bureau, dead. Even Yosaku barely survived. And he chose to quit, unwilling to risk his life any more than that.

"He declared war on us, Usopp. I don't have enough men. Our intel was cut off and now I have no idea on how we can fight back." Zoro sighed. He placed his legs on the table, but a sudden image of a blonde cook with furious face popped up in his mind. Unconsciously, he took both legs down. 'Damn, why was he messing with my head?'

"What does the report says?" Usopp asked his superior out of curiosity. He had not read the report yet and Zoro did not seem like he would want to let him read it.

"He was drugged. Overdosed at that, but the reason to his death was written as 'drowned'. It seemed that they threw him in the lake after he was unconscious and purposely let him drown. I don't know how the hell they managed to do that. There wasn't even any struggle sign."

"Did Lao G do it?"

"How the hell am I supposed to know?!" Zoro went furious and threw a memo pad at the long nosed man. Usopp crawled his way out of Zoro's office, saving himself from the upcoming rage.

...

Later that night, Zoro parked his superbike at the parking lot and walked towards the stairs. He heard someone calling him and stopped walking only to see Robin behind him.

"Zoro-san. I need to talk to you."

"Huh?"

"The case, of course. You know about the drug, don't you?" Zoro shrugged, started to walk away when his hand was grabbed by Robin.

"I-I am trying to find the cure, b-but I have not succeeded. Yet. I need your help. Please." Robin spoke to him, almost stuttering.

"I'm not a doctor. I don't go around curing people."

"You **_do_** know what the drug can do, I bet. Otherwise you won't ask to be transferred here."

"All drugs are the same, woman. No exception. Totally destructive if it were to be used wrongly. But hey, you should know better than me."

"This one is not the same! It gives you abnormal abilities. Mutant-like powers unrivalled with any normal human can be. My sister could grow wings on her back. She thought she has gone insane. She didn't even remember who gave her the drug." Robin's eyes went teary as she spoke. Zoro was dumbfounded.

"I'm sorry to hear that. This is the first time I have heard of it." Zoro looked away when he said that he heard it for the first time. He lied. Robin knew he lied.

"The chief-in-charge of the bureau before you. He got an abilities too, am I wrong? That was why you came here and took over the bureau. I know because I am the one who told him to vacate his position. Right now he is with us. I'm trying to find the cure with his help, and my sister's."

"What have you find so far?"

"Nothing yet. But I do know that the restaurant is the place they distribute the drug. Without the owner's knowledge of course."

"So that was why you frequented the restaurant. I thought you are fond of the blonde cook. He's quite adorable you know. Hahaha." Zoro laughed at his own comment, but his laughter fade when he saw Sanji.

"How long have you been there, blondie?" Zoro asked but to no avail. Sanji stood still, with a hand tightly gripping a purple purse- Robin's.

"Sanji-san." Robin was speechless. That was all she could say.

"Is it true? My restaurant is a place to distribute drugs? _DRUGS_? We serve food to people, not something that will eventually kill you! And you said drugs?" He was raged. Yet, he managed to contain it.

"I-I don't know what to s-say..." Zoro's turn to stutter. He should have known that the parking lot was not a good place to talk about the drug. _Especially_ not the drug.

"Tell me everything. Tell me how I can help. Zeff won't let us live if he finds out that the restaurant is being used like this." Sanji approached them closer. He looked sad. Of course he would. The restaurant was like his sacred place. He treasured it as much as he treasured his life.

"That was all that I know. We have no intelligence right now. Most of my undercover agents are murdered. You should act ignorant of anything that looks suspicious at the restaurant. Don't make people think you already know. Or worse, think that _WE_ know. Act natural, if you can. And Robin, I want to meet the one in-charge before me."

"Understood." Both Robin and Sanji nodded.

...

"Usopp! Oi, Usopp! What the hell is a woman's picture doing on _my_ table?! Are you trying to arrange an _omiai_ for me or what?!" Zoro shouted at his assistant. Usopp entered his office as quickly as he can.

"What? You're going for an _omiai_? Wow, I don't know yo-" Usopp ducked when a ring file was thrown at him.

"Explain!" Zoro shouted again.

"Okay. That is the picture of Lao G's most trusted underling. There is one other, also a woman but I can't find her picture and I have never seen her either. This one is the only one I managed to get so far." Usopp explained to Zoro, but the man was indulged in his thought that he did not hear Usopp's explanation.

"I think I've seen her somewhere. Now, where was it? Think! Think! Think! Arrgh..! I can't remember anything." Zoro pulled his hair in an attempt to think. He was affirmative that he had seen the woman somewhere, but could not recall it.

"Pulling your green hair won't make you remember, you know. Maybe you should dye it, then you might recall something. " Usopp commented on his superior's behaviour-or rather his superior's hair before storming out from the office. He was lucky a scissor did not hit his head.

...

 **A/N:** ** _Omiai_** **is match-making, in case anyone is wondering. ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I do not own One Piece. But I do own Sanji and Zoro, in my dreams... ^_^**

...

 **CHAPTER 3**

Nami was rushing to her car when a voice thundered her ears. "Where are you going to?!"

"I'm going job hunting, mom. _You're_ the one who keeps on asking when will I land a job, aren't you?" Nami answered half-heartedly, entering her car.

"Indeed, but I thought you're going to Sanji's again. You like that place much, don't you?"

"I don't think you're this _senile_ , mom. Tch! We broke up, remember? Like hell I would want to work with him after all that happened. He took me for granted, that jerk!"

"Okay, okay. I got it. I'll just shut up."

Nami drove to the nearby bridge, parking her car in a secluded area near the lakeside. The very lake where Doffy's dead body was found. She walked to a bench and sat there, her mind wandering. She was a sommelier once, at Sanji's restaurant. And that was before she met Doffy. It was a mistake that she regretted, the one that she could do nothing to change anyway. But still, it was not so bad. She was still dating Sanji when they met. As a friend, of course. She would never betray Sanji, not even in her dreams. But Doffy was very much different from her Sanji. Sanji was a cool, calm and collected kind of person, while Doffy was too carefree, too outgoing and too bold to handle. The differences were like heaven and earth. And Doffy was the reason she quit her job. He fed her some unknown substance- _which later she knew was a new kind of drug_ -and then every time she sipped on her wine, her tongue would be like that of a snake. She would still be normal, unless wine was present. How could she resist sipping on those wines if she continued working there? And just when she quit, that woman started frequenting the restaurant. 'Stupid! Sanji, you are so stupid!'

Nami stood up and walked to the lakeside. Once, Doffy brought her there only to find the lake filled with colourful floating candle-lit flowers. It was her birthday, and that was a present she was grateful for, plus the birthday song he sang. It soothed her mind. Well, she never intended to compare it to Sanji's present-no! Yet, she preferred it more than Sanji's, truthfully. Sanji was insensitive. He was a good boyfriend, yet Nami never felt his sincerity towards her feeling. It was like Sanji was doing her a favour by being her boyfriend when he certainly did not like her the way she liked him. His was like a great wall, unable to be penetrated. And his love towards her was...like a _charity_...

Nami picked a rock and threw it to the lake. It bounced twice before sinking. 'I guess this is good bye, Doflamingo.'

...

Sanji was cooking in the kitchen when he heard a commotion in the dining area. Finishing the dish he was making, he took a peek and saw the green haired man grabbing Carne's collar. Patty and Carmen were busy pulling Carne from the man. Sanji sighed and headed to the idiots.

"Oi, marimo-kun. Let go of my crew." Sanji said in a stern voice. Zoro looked at him before releasing Carne.

"Sanji! He's bringing weapon in the restaurant!" Carne shouted, fingers pointing at Zoro. Sanji shrugged, dragging Carne to the kitchen forcefully. Patty followed them in an instant, not wanting to be left with Zoro.

"Dude, he's a cop. Of course he brings his gun. You just scare the hell out of the other customers, you know?" Sanji eyed the man. ' _Ops, I shouldn't have said that_!'

"How do you know he's a cop?" Patty asked, curiously.

"I don't know. He just doesn't look like a bad guy. So, he must be a cop. Or a soldier. Or a bodyguard-whatever he wants to be." Sanji tried to cover for his words. He was lucky those two were not asking any more than that. Both men continued their works, while Sanji quickly attended to Zoro.

"I'll eat whatever it is that you made." Zoro spoke before Sanji could utter a word to him.

"Are you sure? What if I made you something inedible? Or poisonous?" Sanji grinned.

"Then I'll just die."

"Tell me you're not serious."

"Well, if I have to start trusting you, _ever_ , then I must gamble with my life, don't you think so? I barely know you. But I think that you're somewhat trustworthy."

"Thanks. I appreciate that."

...

Usopp was drinking in a bar when a woman sat beside him. The bartender, panic-stricken, slowly exited to the back door. Usopp felt a sudden chill running down his spine. ' _Crap! Who's this woman? Her aura is intimidating me!'_

"Usopp-kun, nice to meet you." The woman grab Usopp's drink and drank it in a blink of eye.

"H-hi..." Usopp trembled, trying hard not to look intimidated.

"I have a spot reserved for you in my organisation. Will you, or will you not join us? You have 30 seconds to answer. If I don't like your answer, you can say good bye to tomorrow 'cause you'll not be seeing the good days anymore."

A threat! He sensed a deadly threat in her voice. And her scary looks, though her beauty might somewhat softened the scary part, made him want to run as far as he could, but he could not. Both the front and back exits were blocked. Gosh, a few of the men blocking the path were his comrades-err...ex-comrades? Usopp gulped.

...

"Robin, you should call it a night already. It's late. Everybody has gone home. I..I feel sleepy too. Let's go back, okay?" A young man stood at Robin's door, yawning.

"Tony-kun, you can go back first if you want. I'll go home later."

"But, Robin. I can't leave you here, alone at that. Let's continue early in the morning tomorrow, shall we?" Tony's voice sounded as if he was afraid of being scolded. Robin gave him a smile.

"But Luffy-kun won't wake up until it is noon. You know him well, don't you?"

"Robin..."

"Okay..okay...give me five minutes. Okay?" Robin surrendered, seeing the young man already broke into tears. She laughed and finished her work as fast as she could.

"Who says anything about me waking up late?" a man suddenly popped up from behind the young man.

"Aargh! You startled me!" Tony shrieked, running towards Robin and hid behind her. The man laughed.

"Luffy-kun! Don't just barge into my room like that!" Robin yelled at the man she called Luffy. The man stopped laughing and headed towards her.

"Robin! I don't wake up late at noon. Don't lie to Chopper like that. He might think I'm lazy." Luffy pouted at Robin.

"He's lazy! And scary! And why does he call me Chopper?!" Tony shouted at Robin, angrily while Luffy was literally on the floor, laughing his heart out.

...


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I forgot to mention that the age difference in this story is irrelevant. Please treat their ages as somewhat around 20's..hehehe...**

 **English is not my first language, and I don't have a beta reader, so please proceeds with caution. You may tumble upon grammar mistakes as well as incoherent storyline.**

 **I do not own One Piece...**

...

Robin agreed to a night out with Sanji. They would be visiting the town's amusement park. But to his dismay, Zoro accidentally knew of the plan and decided to tag along. Sanji was certain that he told no one about it, but then again, perhaps Robin was feeling quite awkward to be alone with him. And perhaps that was why she told Zoro, _asking_ him to join them.

"Hey, Sanji. Tell me the reason you chose this place to go out with her." Zoro faced Sanji, asking him the question.

"What's that supposed to mean? Why should I tell you?" Sanji replied. He was upset. That was supposed to be a _date_. With Robin. A third-wheel was _so_ definitely not on his list. Stupid Zoro!

"So, it wasn't anything near my guess, I think." Zoro pondered.

"I don't understand." Sanji was confused. 'What was the _marimo_ trying to say?'

"The freak show. I saw the flyers that they spread. Wait-you don't know about that? And here I am, thinking that you might know something about the drug victims." Zoro sighed. He guessed it wrong it seemed. Sanji was dumbfounded. He did not think about it, actually. Who cares about the stupid drug when Robin had finally agreed to go out with him? Okay, there was this green-haired cop, but it was unplanned. Hmmph...

"Hi guys. Sorry I'm late. These two want to tag along. Can they join us?" Robin approached them, being dragged by two men. 'Great, now there's two more person. Darn!'

"Chopper wants to tag along, not me. I'm just escorting him." One of the men spoke, poking the other man who seemed thrilled to enter the amusement park.

"Oi, Luffy. I thought you're on hiding." Zoro spoke to the man that did the poking. The man called Luffy stared at Zoro, blankly.

"Err...do I know you?"

"Don't tell me you forget already? I'm the one they sent to replace your position. They told me you're having a very, very long _vacation_." Zoro explained with slight annoyance. How could he forget him? They met on his first day in the office, when Luffy handed over some files to him. The drug's file.

"Oh! I remember you! You punched Usopp for no reason. I hate you." Luffy remarked.

"Whatever!" Zoro started to walk towards the entrance.

"Zoro-san, let's go together." Robin said and dragged both Luffy and Chopper to trail Zoro. "You too, Sanji-kun."

Sanji quietly followed the bunch. He did not like it for his date to turn out as a classroom trip like this. But Robin seemed like she liked it, being with more people that was. Well, people said the more the merrier. Maybe he should relaxed a bit and enjoy the so-called trip.

"Sanji-san, you're the cook at the restaurant that Robin always goes to, right? I love your food. I wish Robin will take me there one day, hehehe." The younger man suddenly poked Sanji from behind. His eyes were dreamy and did he just drool? Perhaps he was imagining the food.

"Huh?" Sanji shrugged, a little bit stunned for being poked suddenly like that. And he was a _chef_ , not a cook. But then again, they would not care, won't they?

"Sorry for not introducing myself first. My name is Tony, but Luffy always call me Chopper. Geez, he made everyone call me that, for God sake. Not that I mind either. Anyway, can I go to your restaurant?"

"Of course you can. You're welcome to go anytime you wish, Chopper." Sanji smiled gleefully. Both of them then rejoin the group and wandered through the attractions there.

Luffy and Chopper tried almost all of the attraction in there, while Sanji was busy showing his skill in winning numerous mini games to impress Robin. In the end, he got himself quite a handful of plush toys and some food hampers, which he gave to Robin. All of it. And when he said _all,_ he meant all that was saved from Luffy and Chopper.

"Are you guys done yet? Let's go to the back entrance. We have a _show_ to watch." Zoro rejoined the group.

"Where did you go, Marimo-kun?" Sanji asked him curiously. Well it was to be expected since Zoro disappeared almost an hour before. Not that Sanji cared to know anyway.

"Shut up. Let's just go."

"Yeay! Freak show! Freak show! Freak show!" Luffy and Chopper was jumping around gleefully, both seemed not to be aware of the reason they went to the amusement park in the first place. And then Chopper saw someone he knew.

"Eh, Nami-san?"

...

Zoro was looking for Usopp when a call came in. The caller informed him that Usopp will be absent for a few days. And Zoro swore the voice - a woman's voice - was something that he used to hear somewhere. Gosh, why couldn't he remember?

He mindlessly walked back and forth inside his office, wondering if he was senile enough to forget the voice. And that idiot, why was he absent in times like this?

He went to his desk's drawer and pull out the photo that Usopp gave him previously. The woman looked somewhat familiar. Did she own the voice that called him just now? Zoro studied the image more suspiciously. And then he felt something from behind the photo. A pen scratch which was not there before.

 ** _Whatever happens, don't tell me that you love me. I won't die for your love._**

And it was signed ' _I'm not your slave'_. Was it Usopp? No, it certainly _WAS_ Usopp. He was the only one that knew of the photo. And he was the one that insisted Zoro to put the photo inside the drawer. Was Usopp trying to tell him that the investigation was being tampered? What the hell with those cheesy words? Urgh! ' _Don't worry, I won't tell anyone_.'

...

An old woman with curly orange hair was dragging her luggage at the train terminal. She was accompanied by a young man with freckled face. They were waiting for someone to fetch them. And not so long after, a limousine stopped by to pick them up. Far across the terminal, a vigilant eye was watching patiently until they disappeared into the limousine. An eye, not a pair of eyes. The watcher had one of his or her eye covered. Was he or she blind?

"Oi, Dadan. Are you sure I have to be present? Why would they want me there?" The freckled man looked frustrated.

"Of course, Ace. They want you to be present. Why else would we come here for?" The woman called Dadan spoke in a stern manner; looking slightly annoyed by the young man she called Ace.

"I know it has been a long time since we met Luffy, but I really don't have any reason to meet him now. I mean, can't we at least wait until its holiday? I have works to do, Dadan." Ace replied forlornly. He was an assistant researcher for a private firm specializing in medical supplies for almost two years now. And his superior was the one who gave him the order to come to the town. At first he was overjoyed to meet his sworn-brother, Luffy, whom was a police officer here. But then again, they could have met anytime anyway. Luffy could always go back to Dadan's home anytime he wished to. It took just two hours ride by train. Why bother to come just to see him _now_?

He had no idea what was the purpose of him being sent with Dadan. Dadan was his and Luffy's guardian since they were just a little kid, and she had worked for his now superior ever since she became their guardian. One could say that Dadan was the reason he applied for his job there.

Back when he was a kid, Dadan would tell him stories of how amazing her workplace was. And that she was able to watch the team came up with various items to help in curing sick patients. Ace was mesmerized with the stories and decided to pursue his dream to work there. Plus, Dadan worked there too. She would not be too lonely if he was around, right?

"Dr. Kureha insists that you have to be present. I don't know why. And I just want to tag along to see Luffy. Kind of miss him already, hehe." The old woman spoke gleefully at the idea of seeing Luffy.

"Urgh...!" Ace sighed and followed the older woman reluctantly. He had no choice as it seemed.

...

 _Somewhere in town_

"Oi, wake up!" Usopp felt someone kicking his body. He was lying on the asphalt, bleeding and unable to stand. The kicking came again. This time his body was flipped to face the vast sky. Usopp prayed that he would be safe from the nightmare he had had. Hopefully the kicking man would not kill him.

"Oi! Do you need an ambulance? Geez, you look terrible. Just wait here, I'll call the nearby hospital." That someone moved to the alley and made a quick call before approaching him again.

"Who..are..y-you..?" Usopp asked though he could not see that someone's face with his swollen eyes. Darn, they sure beat the hell out of him last night. Wait, how many days had passed since that woman talked to him? He had lost count already. All he could thought of was whether he would survive or not.

"The name's Franky. I saw a suspicious van and then I saw you being dumped by two guys wearing masks. Did you pick a fight with the wrong guys or what? You should have considered your strength first before picking a fight, you know."

"Th-that's..my..p-prob..lem..not yo-yours..." Usopp spoke, trying to suppress his pain. He felt like his body was being pricked by thousands of needles.

"Whatever. Here comes the ambulance. Let's get you to the hospital."

...

 **A/N: Actually I have no idea on how to proceed, but I'll try my best. Well, this story starts as my own experience frequenting a diner, so you might realize that the first chapter is a bit off. It is unintended. But then, I decided to turn this into a fanfiction. So, we'll see where it goes. Thanks for reading, minna!**


	5. Chapter 5

It was already evening when Zoro received a call from the hospital. Apparently Usopp was admitted to the emergency room and had now regained his consciousness. He stormed off the bureau and hop on his 959 Panigale, ready to ride to the hospital when Robin showed up at the bureau's parking lot.

"What are you doing here?" Zoro asked her, still sitting on his roaring bike, ready to take off any time soon. Robin approached him with a file in her hand. In a blink of an eye, she stood exactly beside him, close, but not close enough to be uncomfortable of.

"Nothing in particular. I'm just dropping by to ask you if there's any new improvement to the case. That's all." Robin spoke to him, clutching the file tightly. She had just finished her duty and decided to see the cop regarding the case.

"I thought you're going to give that file to me. What file is that?" Zoro curiously asked the woman. The way she clutched the file indicated that it was somewhat important; otherwise she would not grab it that tight. He eyed the file.

"This? Oh, I almost forget. This is a report on a few murder cases these past fortnights. I think I found some similarities of them, but these can wait. I'll come again when you're not busy."

"Does it have something to do with the drug?" He asked the woman, but Robin just nodded silently. "I'm going to the hospital actually. My assistant was hospitalized. You can come if you want to."

"I'm sorry to hear that. But, can I really come with you? I'll grab my car, then."

"Let's go."

...

"Usopp! What happened to you? Do you know how hard I searched for you these few days?" Zoro yelled at the man covered in bandages all over his body and face. The man tried to utter a word but no sound was heard.

"Shhh-" A nurse passing by ordered him to hush. Zoro bowed his head a little as to show he was sorry. Robin poked him, her finger pointed at the name written on the patient's bed. 'Cavendish'. So it was not Usopp. Zoro face-palmed. "Where the hell is that idiot, then?!"

"Zoro...I'm here..." There came a voice from another bed, off Cavendish's. Zoro and Robin moved to Usopp's bed. 'He was covered in bandages, might have been badly injured then.' Zoro pondered.

"Are you his friend? Great! Then I can excuse myself." Franky stood up from a stool beside Usopp's bed.

"Who are you?" Zoro asked the man, curious with the way the man oddly clad.

"The name's Franky. I'm the one calling the ambulance for him. Now will you excuse me, I have things to do."

"Wait. Where do you live? What's your job? Are you a good guy or a bad one?" Zoro threw him all the questions; eyes still fixed at the man's strong built. He looked like a bouncer at a night club, or perhaps he was somebody's personal bodyguard. He looked strong enough to be either one.

"Are you interrogating me, dude? I am the one that helped your friend here, and yet here I am, being questioned like I'm some sort of a criminal on the loose." Franky was calm, not showing any rage at the idea of being interrogated by Zoro.

"Can't help it. I don't know who you are." Zoro shrugged. He totally forgot that Robin was present.

"Maybe you should ask the police department. I'm on my way there but got distracted by your friend here."

"W-wait! Are you..." Zoro stuttered at the sudden thought that maybe this man was sent by the headquarter to help him.

"What? Darn! Don't tell me that you're a cop too!" Franky jerked at the idea of Zoro being a policeman. He looked more like a delinquent in that clothes he wore.

"I AM!" Zoro yelled, only to be hushed again by the nurses.

"Show me your ID."

"No. Why should I? You don't even show yours!"

"How about we both show our IDs?"

"Okay." Zoro flashed his ID in front of Franky who did the same. They both took a good look at each other's ID before pulling it off.

"So you're my colleague, alright."

"I can't believe they send only one person here. I'm pretty sure I requested a few bunch of new recruit, before. Stingy superiors!" Zoro was enraged. Franky took a glimpse at Robin before pulling Zoro to the nearby room. Luckily it was unoccupied by any patient.

"Nope, I'm the only one to report to the department. A few others are already going undercover. They are the newly graduated officers, all five of them. I'll give you the details when we get to the department." Franky explained the situation, much to Zoro's relieve. He had thought of the old geezers at the headquarter to be unreasonable if they really had sent him only one recruit to help with the case.

...

Sanji took a night off from his duty at the restaurant. He went to Robin and Zoro's apartment building, waiting for them at the parking lot where he heard about the drug the first time. Something was bothering him. After calling Robin and asked her to come down, he sat under a nearby tree, waiting anxiously. Robin arrived after a while.

"Robin-chwan, pardon me for calling you at this time, but I have something to ask of you." Sanji politely spoke, yet his voice sounded unsettled.

"It's okay, Sanji-kun. What is it that you wanna ask me?" Robin guessed that he might ask her about the drug as he looked too disturbed. Like something was bothering him. And she guessed right.

"About the drug, can you tell me more of it? I'd like to confirm something." Sanji was not so sure of the idea of asking Robin, but he had no option. Zoro and Robin was the only person he could ask about it.

"I'm still not done with the tests, so I can only tell you things you might already know, Sanji-kun."

"It's okay. Just tell me." He waited for Robin to explain.

"Well, this drug is able to reconstruct your physical appearance with respective trigger. If the trigger is not present, then the victims can't be easily distinguished from a normal human. In my sister's case, she grows wings on her back only when her back is heated. The first time was when she was using the shower heater. The hot water made her wings appear. We were really frightened back then."

"Did it disappear?" Sanji asked curiously. If it was easily disappeared, then it might not be so bad. At least he thought so.

"Yes, after a while. But since then, she never gets close to anything that produces heat. Even during winter, she refuses to be near the fire place. We can't stand to see her getting cold like that but there was nothing we could do."

"Poor sister. I hope we can find the cure fast. So, basically the drug won't have any effect unless triggered, right? What about Luffy, then?"

"Luffy? I'm still searching for the trigger. He's the most complicated victim. I know of a few others, but their triggers are easy to detect. Why do you suddenly ask about the drug, Sanji-kun? Do you find anything?"

"Nope, not yet. But I guess I have an idea of it now. Thank you, Robin-chwan."

...

"That guy you cheated on me with, the one that died, he was the one that gave you the drug, wasn't he?" Sanji confronted Nami in front of her house, right after she was ready to go out. Perhaps she was going to the bar, but if what he thought was right, that could not be the place she wanted to be.

"What are you talking about? Please stay away from me if you don't have anything good to say. And I don't cheat on you, you idiot! Doffy was my _friend_ , and you were my _boyfriend_. Now that we broke up, please don't come near me again! I hate seeing your face."

"Before you resigned, I saw you at the locker room. Your tongue. I saw it."

"What about my tongue?"

"You can't have wines now, can you? Or else your tongue will-"

"Shut up! Shut up, Sanji! I don't wanna hear anything. At least not from _you_!"

"Nami.." He heard her sobbing. Feeling guilty, he tried to pat her head, but Nami pushed his hand away. She was trying to hold her tears, but failed miserably. "I'm sorry." That was all he could say.

"Sorry for what? For breaking my heart or for accusing me cheating on you? You never love me anyway. And yet, with that woman, you're completely different. I don't want your pity. All I want was your love, but I see that you can't give it to me. Please, don't come near me again."

"I'm sorry for neglecting you. And I'm sorry that you have to resort to befriend that jerk and end up like this."

"Don't speak ill of him. He wasn't that bad if you knew him. In fact, he was a great friend. I bet he might even be a good boyfriend compared to you." Nami wiped the tears on her cheeks. She looked at Sanji determinedly. Definitely, she would not let anyone to badmouth Doflamingo.

"Then why didn't you become his girlfriend when he was alive?"

"I'm not a jerk like you that flirt with other girl when you already have me! And Doffy wouldn't either! And you don't even know if she loves you back!"

"Nami, I can't change the past. But we can change the future together. Please let me help you."

"Help me of what? My freaky tongue? Not a chance. I know the woman and the green haired man are looking for the cure, but I'm not going to be your lab rat. Good night, Sanji."

"Wait! How do you know they-" Nami was already inside her house by the time Sanji realized her words. "Damn!"

Lingering in front of Nami's house for almost fifteen minutes, Sanji decided to go back to his house. But the thought of what Nami had said filled his head, making him unable to sleep although it was almost 3.00 a.m in the morning.

...

Usopp's bandages were removed much to his delight. He could not move freely being wrapped like a mummy, though. The hospital was quiet with only a few nurses strolling by. The men in front of his bed's bandages were also already removed earlier that morning. Usopp felt quite disturbed at the fact that the man had not stopped staring at him since his bandages were removed.

"Oi, what are you staring at?" Usopp yelled at the man. He felt hideous. That was a man staring at him, not some beautiful woman. Usopp shivered.

"You're the man at the bar that night, right? I saw them beating you at the back alley." The man spoke, cruelly reminding him of the beating he had received. ' _Stupid! Can't you see I'm trying to forget it?'_

"Who are you? How did you know I was beaten?" Usopp used a stern voice. He did not know this man. Perhaps he was one of them, but then why would he be at the hospital being wrapped like a mummy just like himself?

"They beat me too, because I tried to help you." ' _Oh, that explained a lot.'_

"You shouldn't have tried to save others if you're weak." Usopp commented on his saviour. Was he dumb enough to jump into others fight?

"I'm not weak. I just forgot to bring my sword. I'm pretty good with it." ' _Who the hell would bring swords around the town? He's crazy.'_

"Okay. I'm not in the mood to argue with you. Forget it."

"I thought I might receive a thank you, but never mind. It's not like I've done anything."Usopp swore he saw the man pouting at him. ' _Pouting? Urgh, okay_.'

"Thank you."

...

 **A/N: FYI, I don't really like Doflamingo and I don't know why I tried to justify his deeds. Perhaps he deserves a second chance.**


	6. Chapter 6

_Flashback_

Usopp was taken to an unknown place by the woman he met at the bar before. It was like a dungeon where there would exist dragons and such, but this one had a darker presence. It was more like a torture room, full of tools he would rather not talk about. He would prefer fighting dragons instead of being brought there. And the woman was merciless despite her gentle appearance.

He spent almost all of his time there enduring their interrogation. Blood spilled, skin bruised, he even choked almost to death! Lucky Zoro never told him any significant information, or else he might have told them all about it. Being locked up in a cell where there was no direct sunlight, he could not tell how much time had passed by since that night. Every minute seemed like a rhapsody of pain, except it was not exactly a rhapsody literally.

He remembered being visited by the old geezer, Lao G, after being beaten by one of the woman's underling. That geezer dared to invite him to join them, and when he refused, they forced him to drink something that tasted too bland for his tongue. It was like typical plain water at first, but on second gulp, the taste changed. It was like he drank blood! And that was just before they decided to dump him at the alley.

 _End of flashback_

...

Sanji took out a large box of packed lunch and stormed out of the restaurant, ignoring his colleagues' questions on where he was going to. Robin had agreed to meet him at her office, and he would not want to be late. It was almost 1 o'clock when he arrived. The building was gigantic. He was lucky that Robin sent for an escort to guide him to her office, otherwise he might have been lost.

"Sanjiii...! Where's the food? I'm hungry! I want food!" Luffy came screaming at him the moment he stepped into the office, grabbing the lunch box and quickly headed to an empty desk before seating down, ready to have his lunch.

"Hey! That's for everyone, not just for you! Don't go and eat everything all by yourself or I swear you'll never taste my food again. Okay?" Sanji threatened him, knowing that he would probably finished eating without sharing it with everyone else. Luffy pouted, but he gave in and divided the small containers inside the lunch box to everyone.

"Can anybody explain to me why a stranger is allowed in our building? And to this level at that?" An older woman in floral lab coat questioned, but her eyes were set on Robin, as if asking her to answer.

"Oh, I'm sorry Dr. Kureha. This is Sanji, a friend of mine. He was involved in the case we're working on. You know, we believe the drugs were distributed at his restaurant."

"Still, I don't recall allowing strangers into my lab, Nico Robin." spoke. She was eyeing Sanji who suddenly shivered at her gaze.

"Doctorine, Sanji's not a stranger. He's our friend." Chopper explained while eating beside Luffy.

"DON'T EAT FOOD IN MY LAB, IDIOTS!"

"This is Robin's office, not the laboratory, granny." Luffy said innocently before he was thumped by Dr. Kureha.

"Sanji, don't mind them. What are you going to tell me?" Robin ignored the circumstances around her and focused on Sanji.

"Robin-chwan, is there any chance that the effect of the drug might be contagious?"

"I've not encounter such cases as for now. Why are you asking this, Sanji-kun?"

"I don't know. We don't know anything about it and it bothers me a lot. We don't even have the cure."

"Luffy said that the one distributing the drugs might intend to start a riot. I mean, with these extraordinary army they are gathering, they might be able to do whatever they want. Even the cops can't fight back. At least not without injuring the drug victims." Robin explained her worries. stood still. The things that Robin said had been bothering her too.

"Robin, I have arranged for someone to assist you. We might have some advantage if there's one more brain added. And he has some findings to share too." then walked away to the door and grabbed a guy in lab coat, pulling him into the room.

"Ace!" Luffy screamed the name and ran forward, hugging the man that was dragged by intensely.

"Oi! Oi! Let go! I can't breathe! Hey, don't spit your food to my face, Luffy!" Ace pushed him. Luffy's food smeared his face, but the man did not seem to care.

"Actually, I do have some findings. Last night when Dadan was cooking, I saw a strange salt-like seasoning she was using. We were lucky I stopped her right away. _THIS,_ is the drug we were looking for." Ace gestured a packet of some plain looking seasoning packet. The room fell into a deep silence.

"Hey, I knew that one. Carne used to smuggle that seasoning into our restaurant when I wasn't around. He said it made his food more delicious. Patty and Carmen used that too, but I forbade them from using it because it was synthetic." Sanji leaned towards Ace and took a proper look at the packet.

"I want to meet Dadan. Where is she?" Luffy grabbed Ace's lab coat, pulling him towards the door to follow him out but he was stopped by Dr. Kureha.

"She's at my lab." Dr. Kureha answered Luffy's question, pulling Ace back into the room in the meantime. Luffy quietly left the room, leaving the rest of them to the issue.

"Sanji, we need to inform Zoro. I remember my sister used to use that packet too. That was when she was left home alone during my parents' holiday. I had a seminar that week, so she had to cook for herself." Robin spoke.

"That means the drug was massively produced. There must be a factory of some sort to produce it. Zoro might have a lead. I'll inform him. You guys should concentrate on finding the cure." Sanji offered to inform Zoro.

"We know what to do, kid." replied, leaning against the wall with her arms crossed and her left leg bent inwards a little. Robin and Chopper nodded in unison.

...

Zoro's Office, 8.00 p.m.

"What are you doing here, cook?" Zoro asked when he saw Sanji entering the bureau. Usopp who was sleeping at the couch suddenly woke up and stood aware of the visitor.

"I need to talk to you, Zoro."

"Oh, you're not calling me Marimo. That's a good start. So what is it?"Zoro gave a sarcastic smile, but his smile faded when he sensed Sanji's seriousness.

"Not here. Somewhere safe."

"Usopp, take him to the basement. Don't let anyone in. Even Franky."

"O-Okay..."

Usopp escorted Sanji to the bureau's basement. He was not fond of the area as it reminded him of Lao G's basement. It gave him chills. Still, he sent Sanji in and rushed upstairs the soonest as he could. Sanji sat on a chair, examining the surrounding until Zoro arrived.

"This place is safe. So, what is it, curly-brow?"

"We found out about the drug. Robin-chwan will give you the details later, but I'll brief you on our findings. Ace's finding, to be exact. I don't even know how he found out about it. He said it was accidentally discovered by him when some Dadan-person was cooking last night."

"Ace? Luffy's brother? I didn't know he was here."

"You know him?"

"Not really."

"So, the thing is...the drug comes in packages like this. I can assure you with a package like this; people buying groceries will definitely buy it. It's cheap. The taste doesn't matter. You might have to start finding a place possible for them to produce the drugs massively."Sanji gave Zoro a sample of the package he took from Robin earlier.

"I'll have Usopp working on it. You'll have to be careful. All of you."

"I'll remind them."

...

Sanji walked to the bureau's parking lot. Zoro was informed, that was all that mattered. Now, it's their turn to investigate it. He will start by asking Carne and the cooks at the restaurant later. They might have some useful information, hopefully. He started his car's engine and drove off, unaware that he was trailed. Suddenly, a car behind him speeds up and rammed towards him. Sanji knocked his head and his mind went blank...

...

 **A/N: I'm on cloud nine these few days, so I decided to continue the story though I wasn't sure if people like it or not. Like the title is, I need a muse to be able to write. Sadly, the muse was not available to me...wasn't even mine to begin with. So here I was, admiring from a far..hehe...**


	7. Chapter 7

Sanji woke up in a secluded cell who-knows-where. It was too humid, with no light and he could hear noises from what he concluded as rats in the cell. _Disgusting_. He heard noises from outside, and within seconds, the door to his so-called cell slammed open.

"Hina wants him upstairs. Take him." A beautiful lady ordered two of her underlings to take Sanji upstairs. "Behave, okay?" She spoke to Sanji, as if he was a kindergarten kid. The woman closed the door and followed him from behind. Sanji remained silent.

"Hina-chan, what are you doing taking him upstairs? This level is off-limit." The old Lao G tried to stand up, but his back ached and he sat down again.

"Hina wants to interrogate him, Jiji. Don't let anyone in." Hina explained to him, forcefully pushed Sanji into a room nearby. With that said, she shut and locked the door. Lao G stared at the door for awhile before retreating to his room. Hina was his best underling. She could handle that guy. Besides, she was the one beating the hell out of Usopp before. Usopp, _a cop_ at that. The one well-renowned for his information gathering skill. That Usopp.

In the locked room, Hina forced Sanji to sit on a chair and cuffed his hand from behind. She lit up a cigarette and glanced at the anxious Sanji.

"How's Zoro doing?"

"W-what?" _How the hell did she know Zoro?_

"You heard me. What's he doing? They sent him here to replace Luffy, right? What's he doing, still not making a move up until now?" The woman threw her cigarette outside the window. _Didn't she know it might start a fire?_

"Who are you? How do you know them?" Sanji curiously asked, only to be shocked by a sudden fist to the table in front of him.

"I'm the one doing the asking, okay? Now speak!"

"You're not an ally. Why should I spill everything to you?"

"Because then, I will spare your life, you idiot!"

"Nope. Still not convincing me. Beat me all you want, I won't say a word. I'm not that weak."

Hina sighed. She was tired of beating people especially comrades, but she deemed that necessary to do so. "I won't beat you. But remember this, cook. Tell Zoro to be alert. Don't trust anyone."

"Wha-what? Are you..." Sanji could not finish his words when Hina's hand gestured a hush. Sanji nodded.

"I can't let you go yet. You'll have to endure. Or else, they'll suspect me."

"O..Okay..."

...

Sanji's restaurant

"Have anyone seen Sanji? He didn't come home last night. I thought he was with Nami, but they were already breaking up, weren't they?" Zeff asked his staffs later the next evening when Sanji was still absent from his duty.

"Is he on a date with the one that frequented our restaurant? That Robin-something?" Carmen was first to speak. Patty and Carne nodded in unison, agreeing with her. But Zeff was reluctant to process the information.

"No, he won't be. I know he liked her, but he won't. At least not yet. It's still too early." Zeff reasoned with himself. "That Marimo might know something. I'll try asking him. Patty, watch the restaurant while I'm gone."

Zeff went out from the restaurant, heading to the police station to find Zoro. Meanwhile at the restaurant, Carne took out the artificial seasoning he had been hiding from Sanji. He would use that since Sanji was not around.

"Hey, where's the cook? Ask him to give me something to eat. I'm hungry." Zoro went into the restaurant a few minutes after Zeff had left.

"Sanji's not here. But I can make you something, how's that sound?" Carne offered to make him something. Zoro had no choice but to agree. He was famined. 'Hah, the Marimo will taste my excellent food. He won't need Sanji's food anymore after this!' Carne whistled his way to the kitchen gleefully.

...

Sanji was bored. He was sitting so long on that chair that his legs were numb enough he couldn't feel them. And he needed to go to the toilet. Finally gathering his strength, he shouted the hardest he could.

"Hey! Let me out! I need to go to the toilet! Hey!" He kicked the door a few times until the door was opened.

"Tch! You're loud!" One of the underlings freed him from the chair and pushed him downstairs. _Woah, they got a big place like this, but the toilet was downstairs? What nuisance._

"Why is your toilet downstairs? Don't you have one upstairs?"

"That's for the executives. Now shut up before I pull you back to your room."

"Okay." Sanji obediently followed the man, but then he saw someone he should not have seen.

"No way!" He mumbled with disbelief. What was she doing here?

...

 **A/N: A short chapter indeed. I just need to write something. The so-called cloud nine I was feeling before was not eternal. Now that it had faded, I found myself having a lot of spare time to spend. What a boring life~~**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Flashback_**

 ** _Nami's POV_**

"You have a date tonight, Nami?" There came Doflamingo. I was just getting ready to go out when he popped up from nowhere.

"Yes. With Sanji. Now don't disturb me please. I don't wanna be late." I brushed him off, walking to the gate and hoping that Sanji would not see him here. I knew the others at the restaurant already started gossiping about me cheating on him, but that was not the truth.

"Want to go somewhere else instead? With me?" Doffy sounded cheerful. Or was he trying to sound like he was?

"No."

"Okay, I'll come back later. After you come back from your date, I mean."

"When I come back, it will be late and I need to sleep. You should get some sleep, too. Your eye bags are getting worse. I might confuse you with a panda."

"I have something to show you. Your boyfriend can wait. This is more interesting, trust me."

"Okay, fine. I'll be back at eleven." I gave in to him. He probably had something good to show.

"Have a nice date."

"I know you don't really mean that, but thanks anyway."

"Haha. See you later."He climbed the wall to my neighbour's house and carefully landed on the floor. Luckily my neighbour was on a vacation and no one was home.

"Hey! You could have used the gate you know?" I shouted at him, waving my hand as he climbed the other wall in his attempt to get away from my home. And my neighbour's.

...

Sanji took me to a high class restaurant somewhere downtown. It was my birthday, and he looked like he had no idea of it. If I did not know him, I might think he was faking it for a surprise at the end of our date, like pulling-a ring-and-propose-to-me thing, but this was _Sanji_ I was speaking of. He just did not do surprises. He was more straightforward especially with me. Lame, but I was in love with him nonetheless.

"You look somewhat not content, Nami. Did I do something wrong?"

"No, nothing. I'm just tired. Can we go back already?"

"Hmm...if you say so. Let's go."

He sent me back and we reached my home exactly at eleven p.m. I did not see Doflamingo anywhere. It was good; otherwise Sanji might think I was cheating on him. Doffy was just a friend and I had no feelings whatsoever towards him. I just enjoyed his company, but then again, who knew what Sanji would think, right?

"Here, this is your present. Sorry that I don't know what I should buy. I hope you'll like it anyway. Happy birthday, Nami." Sanji pull out a small box wrapped with satin cloth and gave it to me. My heart thumped. Was it a ring? Was he finally proposing to me?

"T-thanks. What..what is this?"

"Open it." He said. I carefully unwrapped the box, and took out a beautiful necklace with a pendant carved with my name. So it was not a ring.

"A necklace? It's..beautiful. Thank you." I was foolish to get my hopes up. I tried to hide my disappointment and the dimmed light helped a lot. Sanji did not seemed to notice. "It's late. I should get in."

"Yeah. Good night. Have a sweet dream." He smiled. I swore he was a charming guy, but then again, he was not a boyfriend material. He made me feel like I was forcing it on him to be with me. I smiled back and opened the gate.

"You too."

...

Fifteen minutes after Sanji left, I got a call from Doflamingo. He was at the gate, waiting for me to show up.

"You're late."

"No. I was here when you arrived. But I figured you didn't want Sanji to see me. So I wait here instead. So, let's go. I promise to show you something, right?"

"Okay."

Doflamingo took me to the lake where we first met. When we arrived there, I was astounded to see the lake's surface filled with colourful flower lantern. They were floating and the candles were lit, giving us a faint source of light. And there was a gleam of moonlight on the lake's surface that was not covered by the lantern. It was beautiful.

"Happy birthday, Nami." He said to me, hands up, facing the lake. I felt like crying. If only Sanji had a bit of Doffy's consideration, he would be perfect.

"Thank you. It's really beautiful." I thanked him with teary eyes.

"I figured you'll like something like this. But this is all I got for you. I don't have other present, so don't expect me to give you another gift."

"No, this is plenty. Thank you."

"I have a feeling this is the last time I will celebrate your birthday. So I want to make it memorable. Glad you like it."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Those people, they have sided with the old geezer. They might already plan for my downfall. You see, I might be a delinquent, but I don't agree with breaking the law. Sure, I have been in the jail before, but that was long ago. So, Nami, if you don't see me anymore, just continue to live on. Sanji is a good guy by the way."

"You sounded like you're going to die."

"I don't know. I can't trust anyone in the gang anymore. Last time I checked, they had installed a hidden camera in my bed chamber. They meant to spy on me. On whatever I'm doing."

"I feel sorry for you. But, why won't you leave the gang? You can start a new life, Doffy. Have a decent job, find a girlfriend, get married, have kids. You know- the typical life."

"I don't want to. They are my _family_. And that includes you too, Nami."

 ** _End of flashback_**

...

Nami walked into Doflamingo's bed chamber and sat on the couch. She was not sure whether it was Sanji that she saw before, but if it really was Sanji, he might be kidnapped by Lao G's order. Nami had nothing to do with the _family,_ but being Doflamingo's friend, she was granted access to certain parts of the _house_. That includes Doflamingo's bed chamber, the library, the kitchen and the hall. Other than that, she was not allowed. And if Sanji really was kidnapped, there was no way she could know where they put him in.

Sighing, she stood up and walked to Doflamingo's bed. Lying there, she let her thought wandered. The first time Doflamingo invited her to the big mansion - or the _house_ \- as he liked it to be called, she had met a few of the family he talked about. None of them were blood related, but they live as a family. They were very dear to the man.

Nami knew Lao G was not fond of her, but the old man let it slide just because she was Doflamingo's friend. The rest of them were okay with her going in and out of the house and her appearance there was nothing unusual anymore. At least not when Doflamingo was still alive. Now that he was dead, Nami vowed that that would be her last visit to the house.

Dragging herself up, her gaze wondered through the room. Doffy had given her a key to his locked wardrobe. Slowly she went to the wardrobe and unlocked it with the heart-shaped key. It was filled with his clothes, and there was even his favourite coat-the pink and furry coat. Said it was bought with her in mind, but when she refused to accept it, it was hung there.

Nami took the coat and a wooden treasure box at the bottom of the wardrobe. Putting them in her backpack, she locked the wardrobe in honour of Doflamingo's privacy. He had left it locked, and that was how it would be. Taking one last look around the room, she found her way out to the main hall.

...

 **A/N: Okay, I have to admit that I had come to like Doffy a bit. I think he is not so bad after all. Or maybe my mind is playing tricks with me, saying that he is not so bad. Anyway, tomorrow is Christmas, so happy holiday to those who celebrates it. ^_^**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

 _The House, one week later_

Lao G was sitting in the main hall, surrounded by his underlings. Hina was standing beside him, looking as stern as ever. No one dared to speak.

"I want to know why the cops are patrolling our area. Anyone?" Lao G spoke, eyeing all of his minions. Monet, a green-haired woman, was about to answer him when Diamante shut her up.

"Maybe there's a traitor amongst us. Otherwise, they won't be bothering us like this." Diamante uttered his word carefully. He knew that Lao G knew he was mentioning Hina, but the old man said nothing.

"Jiji, we need to release Sanji. The cops are furious that Sanji went missing. I don't want them to trash our place."

"Why would they trash our place, Hina? Is there anything that indicates Sanji is locked here? We haven't violated any law recently, have we? I don't remember ordering you guys to do anything that will make the cops targeting us."

"No, but I saw the green-haired man patrolling this area quite frequently since the last two days. Perhaps he was curious."

"Is the moss-head a friend of Nami?"

"Not that I know. But Nami's ex-boyfriend is his friend. I saw them meeting a lot."

"He's tough to defeat. I took out all his team but he won't even back off. Hina, bring Nami here. I'd like to see what she's up to."

"As you wish."

...

was examining the drug when Luffy suddenly ran frantically towards her. Trailing behind him were Ace and Chopper, screaming and yelling to the said man. Luffy ran in circle, pulling Dr. Kureha's lab coat in his attempt to outrun his pursuer. In the chaos, the drug was spilled onto Ace's skin and quickly absorbed in. It was just an instant, but Dr. Kureha definitely saw it.

"Hey, why am I feeling hot all of a sudden?" Ace said after he stopped chasing Luffy. He took a look at his hands only to see them burning with fire. _Real_ fire. "Whaa-aaatt?!" He shook his hands to put out the fire but failed miserably. He got his lab coat on fire.

"Woah..Ace! Your hands' on fire!"

"I can see that, idiot! How do I stop my hands from burning?! It's HOT!"

Robin rushed in with a fire extinguisher and put off the fire on Ace's hands. All of them sighed in relief. "What was that?" She asked curiously.

"These three idiots really need some beatings. That was my last supply of the drugs. Now get out and bring me a few more. I give you guys an hour to get me new specimens...!"

"Granny, I don't have my money with me."Luffy pouted, but he was dragged forcefully by Ace to the door before disappearing, avoiding a few flying test tubes thrown by Dr. Kureha. The said doctor then turned to Robin and Chopper.

"I don't know why, but I seemed to be at my wits end with this drug. Normally I would take a few days to come up with an antidote, but this one...I don't know. Do you have any idea on how we should proceed?" The doctor asked both Chopper and Robin but to no avail. All of them sighed.

...

Hina went to see Sanji after the meeting with Lao G. Sanji was sleeping, still tied to his chair. Hina kicked the chair to wake him up.

"Hey." Sanji greeted her. He tried to wipe his drools but his hands were tied.

"Lao G wants me to release you. But you have to promise you won't tell anything to the moss head. You'll ruin everything if you do so."

"I won't tell them anything. Just get me out of here already."Urgh, how many days it had been? He was stinking like hell. They barely let him go to the toilet, let alone allowing him to bathe.

"Okay." Hina untied the rope and let Sanji stood. The man was quite weak. Hina pulled him towards the main hall and pushed him into a van outside the house.

"Get moving, Buffalo. Let's toss him somewhere." Hina ordered the driver, Buffalo, to move.

Buffalo took them to the alley where they left Usopp before. Hina pulled open the van's door and pushed Sanji onto the back alley. They left the area once Hina made sure that there was no one witnessing them.

...

Nami sat on the edge of her bed. She was staring at the pink coat she took from Doflamingo's chamber a week ago. Reluctantly, she put on the coat and walked to the mirror, eyeing her reflection and sighed. It was hideous. What was he thinking, buying a coat like this for her? And he even wore it himself when she refused to accept it!

She glanced at the wooden box. Wondering what was inside; she unlocked it with the same key to his wardrobe. It was a diary, a letter, a map, and another map. She took out the letter and began to read.

 _To: Nami_

 _If you're reading this, I guess I am already dead. Remember when I told you I about my family? Well, I can assure you they are not up to something really bad. Lao G is a strange old geezer. While I am more to violence, he is not interested in fights or involving in crimes. Not for the sake of the family anyway. His interest lies somewhere else. Which is what resulted in your...abnormal changes. He had been experimenting in new drugs that can change people's appearances. Once, he told me that he wanted everyone to have powers so that the freaks won't be freaks anymore. You know he always had a thing for freak shows, don't you?_

 _I guess right now the cops are busy trying to figure out how everything happened and what was the purpose in turning everyone into superhuman. Perhaps they might even think that the geezer was assembling his mutant army to take down the government or something. It's not that bad actually. And we don't even live in that kind of world. Just tell them it was for nothing but a stupid old geezer's vision for a world full of freaks. He enjoyed the show you know. Haha. What a stupid thing to do. (Don't tell him I said he was stupid..)_

 _Okay, now to the main point. Do you remember when I accidentally cut my finger? You saw my blood, didn't you? If you're reading this, then please help me. I want to justify things I've done with this information I'm going to give you. Use my blood. That's the cure. This key opened the door to a mill to produce the drugs. Take it to the cops._

 _That's it. That's everything I wanna say. Oh, and I love you. Live your life to the fullest. I hope you'll be happy._

 _Farewell, Nami._

...

She cried. Not because of his death or her losing a precious friend, but she cried for being unable to help him. She should have known that Doflamingo was turning to a new leaf, but his duty to his _family_ forbade him to do so. They were well-renowned for being a threat to the authority, but so far they had never been involved in murder. Only drug dealings, fights among the gangs, arsons, and a few more crimes to list. So, when he was murdered, that was the first in the family.

Name wiped her tears when the phone rang.

"Hello. Nami's speaking. What?! Okay, I'll be there." She put the letter, the diary and the maps back into the wooden box, locked it and pushed it under her bed before storming out of her room. In her rush, she forgot to put back the coat...

...

Patty and Carne were holding Zeff from going out. The old man was furious that Sanji was beaten and kidnapped for a week. How dare the kidnappers do this to his son! And what the heaven did the _marimo_ do instead of finding Sanji? He definitely was furious.

"I want to find the _marimo_. How did he manage to become a cop when he can't save even my son?!"

"I'm back already. You don't have to make matters worse." Sanji spoke, slowly laid on his bed. He had no energy left to quarrel with Zeff.

"Where's the curly-brow?" A voice suddenly thundered from outside the room. Patty lurked to see Zoro and Robin heading towards Sanji's room. Carmen ushered both of them inside.

"Hey." Sanji greeted them weakly, but Zeff greeted Zoro with a thump to the head.

"Hey! What was that for?" Zoro gitted his teeth, ready to fight Zeff.

"How dare you let my son being kidnapped?"

"I was looking for him! But we don't have enough intel. It's not that I'm not trying. My best tracker was hospitalized!"

"I don't care! You're a cop! Do your job properly!"

"Stop it, you two!"Sanji tried to sit, coughing badly. Robin sat beside him, trying to ease his cough.

"Alright. I'll let you rest. Patty, Carne, let's go." Zeff called off his workers and left Sanji with Zoro and Robin. And they bumped into Nami who was standing at the bedroom door entrance, looking at Sanji and Robin.

"What's with the coat?" Carne uttered the word in whisper, but she heard him anyway. She gave him a glance before walking away from them, wiping her tears.

"I'm sorry Doffy. I want to help you fulfil your wish, but I can't. I don't have the strength to do so. I'm sorry." Weeping, she uttered the words as if they were piercing her heart violently. 'If only you were alive.'

...

 **A/N: Urgh..I think I starts to like Doffy. Is it a bad thing?**


	10. Chapter 10

Nami was frustrated. Seeing Robin sitting beside Sanji - on his bed - made her sad. She was never allowed to enter his room. Well, not that she wanted to anyway. It was just that she felt ridiculed. A friend was allowed in his room, but back when she was his girlfriend, she was not even allowed to do so. Supposed that was a sign to how serious – actually it was how unserious their relationship was, but she was too blind to see it coming.

She made her way to the lake, sat on her favourite bench and looked at the scenery in front of her. As to why she would find comfort in that place was something that she could not fathom at all. It felt serene. As if she found solace just by sitting there, letting her mind wandered.

"Nami? What are you doing here?" Someone greeted her. She felt like knowing her from somewhere but she could not recall it.

"Err...I just...want to...sit here. I just want to sit here. Yes, I do."She did not know whether the girl heard her.

"You're stuttering. Are you okay?"

"Yes. Sure am." She gave her a wide grin. A fake one.

"You don't seem like you remember me. I am Perona. We went to the same high school, remember?"

"Perona? Wait, are you the gloomy girl I used to tease before? What happened to your hair? Why is it...pink?" Yeah, pink made her remember Doffy. She felt like strangling the girl for making her remember such thing. Lucky she never thought of Sanji whenever she ate, or else, it would really be a burden for her.

"Oh, I dyed it pink. I think it suits me better. So, how are you doing these days?"

"I..I just resign from my job. I'm currently looking for a new one. And you? What do you do?"

"I got fired from my job. That geezer said he wanted to replace me with his underling. I've been managing the mill for how many years it had been and then suddenly when Doffy died he sacked me! It's unfair!" The pink haired girl almost screamed her heart out when she uttered the words. Nami flinched. The girl was under a dreadful rage.

"Doffy? How do you know him?"

"Wait, you knew him? That pink coat, are you...the one he gave it to?" The girl touched the coat on Nami's lap.

"Yeah...why..?" Nami's word trailed. She was confused.

"So you must have his keys too. And maps. Am I correct?"

"How do you know that?" Okay, this girl was creepy.

"Well, I am his mill's caretaker. I take it that you knew what was inside it, do you?"

"If you're talking about the drug, yes I do." There was no use in hiding from her, she was the caretaker, wasn't she?

"No, I'm not talking about the drugs. I'm talking about what's inside the mill's basement." Perona stated.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Okay, now she was confused.

"Come with me. I'll tell you everything. Wait, I think I should verify your words first. Let me have a look at the coat and the maps."

"Why should I show you those things? You know, I am starting to think that you might wanna steal them from me."

"I'm the one who drew the maps. I remember every words and lines I engraved on them." Perona snapped at her comment.

"I should have known that. They're terribly drawn." Nami smirked. That girl could really use a cartography class. She could be her tutor if Perona wanted to.

"Hey!" The girl pouted, but Nami just giggled at her antic.

...

Meanwhile in Sanji's house, Zoro was standing against the wall facing Sanji's bed. Robin had moved from her previous seat. She was now standing beside Zoro.

"I'm sorry that I can't save you. Your father was right; I didn't do my job properly. I'm totally ashamed of myself." Zoro spoke with regret.

"I don't blame you. None of us wants this to happen to anyone, right?"

"I think I saw your girlfriend just now. She might think that I have some kind of relationship with you." Robin told him.

"She already did. But that's not what I'm concern of right now. So, what happened when I was gone?" He did not have time to think of unimportant things like that. The restaurant's reputation was much more important to him.

"We got no clue on how to nullify the drugs' effect. But the others are trying hard."

"My assistant found a mill that is used to produce the drugs. We haven't taken any action yet, but we are keeping an eye on the movement." Zoro informed them. It was Usopp who had found the mill to produce the drugs.

The mill was camouflaged as a Beam and Section Mill for a local steel company, but in the inside, there was a hidden section to produce the drugs. Well, not really hidden if you were talking about Usopp. That man knew how to track almost anything in every nook and cranny. No information could escape him.

"How do you find it? The mill I mean. Surely the info didn't come to you by itself."

"Someone close to Lao G tipped us. I don't know who he or she is, but it is a great help. Well, actually it was Usopp. He might have heard something from that person and made use of his skills to find it."

"I see...so what is your plan?"

"I'm waiting for approval to take action." Yep, he was playing by the rules. Darn, if only he was authorized to take action by himself and not just sat there waiting for orders from the superiors.

"Notify me if you have anything I can help with."

"Well, you can cook for us. Can you? I'm totally hungry." There came the smirk.

"Cook? Easy. I can do it even when I'm sleeping. Haha." Sanji laughed.

"Cocky."

"Marimo."

"Curly-brows."

"Shut up!"

...

Perona sat beside Nami's bed, eyeing the maps that Nami gave her. "Yes, this is my map. So he really did give it to you, then."

"What is it that is inside the mill? I can't imagine anything."

"I'll tell you a secret, but promise you won't tell anyone that I'm the one telling you. I don't wanna deal with those wacky underlings of that geezer."

"I won't tell anyone." Nami made a pinky promise to the girl.

"Well, I'm sure that Doffy had told you about that geezer's crazy idea. He wanted to create a world with freaks."

"I know that. He wrote that in his final letter to me."

"Before the drugs were even created, Lao G found out that Doffy had a strange ability. His blood could nullify any drug's effect. Marijuana, ecstacy, meth, ice, LSD, you name it. They brought in addicts to the house and injected them with a tiny drop of his blood. All of the addicts were cured from their addiction and there was no trace of drugs in their body."

"W-wait! His blood could nullify drugs? What was he? An alien?" Nami giggled. She portrayed Doflamingo as an alien in her mind. Suddenly, she chuckled.

Perona sighed. "Alien? Really? You're not a kid anymore so don't say something as childish as that, Nami. Doffy was just a little different from us, okay?"

"You sounded like your relationship with him is more than just a mill caretaker and the owner."

"Do I hear something like jealousy there?"

"What? No way!" Nami denied the accusation. It was true that she did not have any reason to feel jealous. She just did not have any special feelings for Doflamingo.

"Yes way! Anyway, Doffy told me to take care of his blood. He had been drawing his blood continually for a few years after he knew that the geezer was creating that drug. Doffy wanted to give his blood to the police if Lao G succeeded in realizing his crazy dream."

"Why he didn't give it to the police then?"

"He wanted to. But the one in the police department was replaced with the green-haired guy. He just didn't know if that guy could be trusted."

"How much of his blood was stored there?"

"Have you ever seen the pirate's treasure box? Like the one where they store golds, jewelleries, blablabla and so on and so forth?"

"I think I have."

"He had it a box's full."

"I thought blood's shelf life was short. How could he manage to keep them useable? And to fill the treasure box would require a lot of time, I think."

"I think you forgot that I had mentioned that he was different from us. Our blood, once drawn, could probably last for a month or so if stored correctly, but his was different. He was even able to draw the blood weekly. One pint every time he did it. Don't ask me why or how he managed to do it, I don't know the answer too."

"Doffy was an alien."

"I said he wasn't an alien!"

"He was."

"Wasn't!"

"Was! Hehe.."

"I feel like punching your face." Perona punched Nami in the face once she said that.

"Ouch! You don't have to take it too serious. I'm just joking." Nami rubbed her nose.

"Sorry."

…

 **A/N: It's been a long time since I visit this story. What if the characters had forgotten me? What if they decided to discard this story and migrate to other fabulous stories? Wait..come back! *screamed***


	11. Chapter 11

Nami and Perona was giggling and chatting with each other when a loud eruption occurred. They rushed to the window only to see white smokes filling the air. The sky suddenly turned dark and people were rushing to take shelter. The smoke was filling the air only for a short time, but the amount of people exposed to it was too many to count. Everyone who was exposed to the smoke and was the closest to the source of the eruption suddenly found themselves changing into weird things where their physical bodies were altered rapidly. Screams were heard throughout the place.

"Perona, isn't that the direction to the mill?" Nami asked the pink-haired girl. She saw people running from the chaos that had taken place.

"Oh my god! It is! Nami we have to find Doffy's blood. Let's hope it is safe! Oh my god! What should I do?" Perona panicked.

"Hey, hey! It's gonna be okay. Let's go and find it. Come with me." Nami calmed the girl and dragged her along.

"Nami, Doffy trusted me with it. What if the blood..what if it's not there?"

"It will be there. Doffy's watching over us. It WILL be there. Trust me."

…

Zoro arrived at the scene with Sanji and Robin. Usopp joined them after a while. The area was then secured by the police force. Firefighters arrived a few minutes later and started to stop the fire from causing another eruption. The medics arrived not long after that.

"How did this happen?" Zoro asked his long-nosed sidekick.

"They know that we know their secret. The drugs, I mean. I managed to sneak into the mill, but when I escaped, they blew the whole mill. I guess it's to destroy the evidence."

"So basically you're saying that we don't have any proof anymore?" The green-haired man gritted his teeth. He knew that they did not have enough lead to the case, but still, losing everything in a planned disaster like this was totally devastating.

"I'm afraid yes." Usopp replied forlornly.

"This is going to get ugly. Look at this mess. How can we change everyone back?"

"Yeah, and now they're all panicking. You know I'm not good at this kind of thing."

"Hey! Zoro! Usopp! Help me to calm these people down!" Franky shouted to them from his location. He and a few guys were trying to calm everyone at the scene. Zoro, Usopp, Sanji and Robin joined him to deal with the hysteric townspeople.

Meanwhile, Nami and Perona sneaked into the still burning mill through the back door. Perona guided Nami to a hidden door to the basement. The door was fire-proof, which was helpful to them. The air was rusty and the basement was too small to accommodate more than two persons at a time.

"Nami, this is the pirate treasure box I told you. Where's the key?"

"Here. Let me open it." Nami moved forward and opened the box with the key she had.

"No! This can't be happening. Where's all the blood?!" Perona almost screamed when Nami opened that box and found that it was empty save for a small note inside it.

"Perona, this note says that the blood was taken to a safe place. I don't know who _he or she_ is though. And I don't think it's Doffy." Nami read the note in her hand and then showed it to the girl.

"Wait, I know this handwriting. It's him. I don't know he's back. I thought he had disappeared for good."

"Who?"

"Mihawk."

"Mihawk who?"

"Sorry. He's a friend of Doffy. Not close friend, but I think they have some sort of respect for each other. He had stood up for Doffy once, and fought with Lao G for trying to take over Doffy's place in the group. He failed, though. Not because he's weak, but because Doffy doesn't want to be rude to the geezer. He's old, after all. " Perona recalled things that she knew from Doflamingo.

"I think I know where Mihawk goes. We need to find him. Come on."It was Perona's turn to drag Nami out. They sneaked out from the mill and Perona drove to the nearby town, looking for the man.

…

was chasing Luffy and Chopper when a man approached her. He was pulling a treasure box behind him. The doctor stopped her pursuit and approached the man.

"What are you doing here?"

"I want your help." The man pulled the treasure box behind him to the doctor.

"Normally I would ask how much money you bring, but seeing as I had once indebted to you, I'll help. Though I don't know what it is that needs helping."

"This box contains blood of a certain man. He said it was the cure for Lao G's drug. I want you to nullify the drugs' effect enough for everyone that was effected." The man, Mihawk, opened the box and pulled out one of the blood bag stored inside.

"Lao G's alive? I thought he's dead." Dr. Kureha knelt beside the box and examined the content.

"He's.." Mihawk was about to answer when he was interrupted by Luffy.

"Granny, how did you know the old geezer?" Luffy interjected. He was behind the old doctor, eyeing the box and the man who brought it to them.

"It's a long story. But long story short, he's crazy. Alright Mihawk, I'll help you. Chopper, Luffy, take the box to the lab. And go get Ace and Robin." The doctor ordered them.

"My name IS NOT Chopper!" The younger man yelled in rage.

….

 _The house_

"Jiji, what's the meaning of this?" Hina was surrounded by Lao G's underlings. The main hall's atmosphere was tensed. No one dared to move.

"I have proof that you betrayed us. You help the chef, and leaked things about us to the moss-head policeman. You should be punished." The old geezer was enraged. Hina tipped the policemen almost everything she knew, but luckily she did not know the cure for the drugs. She would not be killed for now. At least.

"Hina don't do betraying."

"Shut up! Now I want you to taste the drug. You'll join the civilians who are nothing but freaks now. All of you will be my muse. Hahaha." The old geezer laughed.

"I don't want to! No! Jiji, you're crazy!"

…

Robin was speaking to someone on the phone when Zoro and Sanji approached her. She ended her call after a few seconds.

"Franky and his team had managed to calm everyone down. We're setting up a temporary shelter for those affected by this. My superiors had sent a few enforcements to us and they will arrive by dusk."

"I'll have to go back to the lab. Ace-kun said someone brought something that could be the cure for the drugs. Dr. Kureha wants me to get back there as soon as possible." Robin spoke to them after she finished talking on the phone.

"That's great. We might be able to turn everyone back to normal. But I can't leave this site. Oi, cook. Can you send her to the lab?" The green-haired cop asked Sanji to send Robin back.

"No, it's okay. My car's just a few blocks from here." Robin refused politely.

"I'll accompany you to the car." Sanji offered to escort her. It might not hurt to be on extra alert.

"Okay." Hesitantly, Robin agreed.

…

 **A/N: Again, thanks for reading, minna..** **J**


End file.
